2012
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: The 2012 theory is just a bunch of nut jobs talking about nothing. Right? This takes place about three years in the future. It's Dib/Zita. Very cute and suspenseful! R&R plz!
1. Beginning of the End

_Ello. I have recently seen the movie 2012. And at the end I thought, what would the Invader Zim crew do in that situation? Lol. So here it is!_

_I made up a few things and this does take place when they're all much older.  
I tried t be as realisic as possible._

_It doesn't necessarily __**say**__ where Invader Zim takes place. So I took my best guess. In "The Wettening" there's a zoom in from space on the area. I guessed Iowa. Heh. Yeah. So, don't get mad cuz its not the place that __**you**__ thought it should be._

_But feel free to tell me things I might've messed up._

_But if ur gonna be a hater, ur in the wrong story, mai friend._

_This is for fun you rambunctious purple puppies! _

"You're all doomed," Ms. Bitters hissed, "Doomed. Doomed. Dooooomed."

Dib raised his hand lazily. "Ms. Bitters, how exactly will the world end this year? Hm?" He turned to his classmates, "I mean, _really._ Solar flares happen all the time." "The child is right!" Zim exclaimed, "This pitiful rock will end at the hand of m-" The rest of the class gave Zim weird looks. "-other nature," he finished hesitantly.

Dib rolled his eyes. He had practically lost all interest in Zim. Is has been three years since he came to Earth. Not counting that one year he disappeared. [Referring to "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain".] Dib was getting close to his 15th birthday now, and he was just waiting for Zim to get it through his thick head that he wasn't concurring Earth, OR getting taller. Yeah. He was still like 4 foot 9.

Sure he's had a few actually interesting plans, all failed in the end. Either that, or they had to work together, which _sucked_.

Now it was 12/18/2012, and ever since that movie two years ago, everyone has been freaking out.

"What do you know, Dib?" The Letter "M" snapped, "all you care about is paranormal junk." Everyone else in his class had gotten older too. Now, Dib actually had a small crush on Zita. She's gotten… older, too.

"I'm trying to be realistic, people!" he growled back, "The world is _not_ going to end!" "You're crazy," Torque sneered. Dib groaned. "Yeah, _I'm_ crazy. And when all you idiots are running around like maniacs in the streets, I'll be in my house laughing at all of you!"

"Doomed, doomed, doomed…" Bitters growled, then the bell rang, "Go home now."

Dib grabbed his backpack off of the back of his chair as he stood. He dressed a little differently, now. Still dark colors, but no more boots. He wore black sneakers and moderately baggy jeans. He still had his long coat and dark blue shirt-but no face.

Dib still had his pointy-90-degree-angle-hair-thing. He cut it off once and tried to just grow his hair out normally, but his hair grew back in the _exact_ same shape. It was creepy _and_ neat.

No giant circle glasses anymore. He had smarter-looking rectangular ones now. He thought they looked a _hell_ of a lot better than the old ones. Yikes.

As he walked to the door, he met eyes with Zita for a second. He hair still short and light purple, she was cute. She wore black skinny jeans and an orange and purple striped camisole. It was only for a second, though. She was over crowded with her friends and forced out the door.

Dib didn't even know why he tried.

He could never be with her. She was kind of popular now.

No one wants to date the school freak anyway.

Dib was about to walk out when _he_ stopped him. "Dib, explain this 2012, theory," Zim commanded, following him out. Dib rolled his brown eyes. "People say that the world will end December 21st 2012, which is three days from now." "How, exactly, though?"

"You know, tidal waves, earthquakes, volcanoes?" Dib typed into the key pad his locker combo and the locker door popped open. Hey, it was 2012. Almost everything, even down to crummy public schools, was about 15 times better.

Dib set his bag down and started to shove books in.

Zim scratched his head. "Three days?"

Dib sighed. "Yes."

"Interesting." Then Zim was gone. Dib _still_ didn't know how he did that. He grabbed his coat winter coat, slipped it on, and headed out the Skool doors.

A few younger kids were throwing snow balls at eachother.

Dib spotted Zita throw a white ball at her friend Alex [giving a name to that blonde chick]. She had a fluffy white coat on with that soft fringe on the hood. Her smile was so…

Dib hit the tree full on. _Ouch_. He stumbled back and quickly looked over to Zita. She was still playing. Thank God she didn't see that. "Dib!" He sighed. Dib could recognize his sister's hiss from anywhere. "Come on! I am freezing my ass off in this stupid weather!" Gaz had blossomed as well. She wore a short black skirt with purple and black tights. Platform boots, too. Her shirt was a sleeveless maroon turtle neck. She also still wore her giant skull necklace their mother had given to her a year before she disappeared.

But that was another story.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cold if you wore a jacket every once and a while," Dib retorted playfully.

"Jack says I have perfect arms, so I won't," Gaz remarked. Jack was Gaz's boyfriend. They have only dating for three months, now. They met at a Hot Topic. They were practically each other's missing piece. It was only a matter of time before Gaz got deflowered by him.

Sure, she was only thirteen, but that never stopped them from sucking face right in front of him.

"Uh, huh," Dib sighed.

Home was the same, despite the changes in age for the siblings.

Gaz dropped her dark purple tote and walked to the kitchen to retrieve her daily grape soda. Man, she loved that stuff. If Dib ever dared to drink one, he would have to seal off his entire room and drink it. And that was _without_ Gaz in the house.

Dib carried his backpack up to his room and dropped it onto his bed. He had replaced most of the UFO pictures with either photos of his favorite bands or random planet pictures. Saturn and Jupiter in particular. He had become interested in that for some reason.

Dib ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Then he settled down in front of his computer, and checked the solar flare level again.

They were right, there was something up with the levels. The sun was going crazy. And, according to calculations, a huge flare is supposed to reach out at exactly 10 p.m. December 20th.

He had illegally hacked into NASA Place's data base. Heh.

Dib had a feeling in the back of his head that something was going to happen, but he chose to ignore it.

Pssh, the world wasn't going to end.

That's crazy.

Right?


	2. Told You So

_Ba-boom. _

_Read away!_

Dib woke up the next morning at the sound of his alarm. He blindly pounded it into silence and grabbed his glasses. He was as blind as a bat without them.

He got ready with his normal routine. Shower, dress, pack books, and get down stars for a quick breakfast before he missed the bus.

Zita lived just down the block, so she rode the same bus he did. He always tried to get down there early because she did too. So Dib wolfed down Cheerios and waited for Gaz. She came down the stairs in a purple baggy long sleeve blouse and blue jeans tucked into her boots.

When Dib let go of the whole boot style, Gaz had picked it right up. This annoyed him.

"Ready yet, pre-Madonna?" Dib asked with a scowl. Gaz combed her purple hair with her black finger nails and nodded. "Yup," she responded, picked up her bag off the couch and walked out the door. Dib followed suit and locked the door behind them. Their dad was at work almost all the time. He didn't even have time to send them a pre-recorded video message anymore.

Stupid 2012.

Indeed, Zita was up there first at the bus stop. Her spiky purple hair covered with a blue hat. She turned her head at the sound of crunching snow. Gaz paid no attention to her and instead plucked out her iPod, popped in her headphones and the heavy bass music was heard. She sat back against the fence, whipped out her keyboard phone _and_ started texting.

If there were any faster texters than his sister, _then_ the world would end.

Dib on the other hand smiled softly Zita's way.

"Hey, Dib," Zita greeted warmly.

Dib swallowed. _Say something you idiot!_ "Hey," he choked.

"Did you mean what you said the other day? About 2012?" she asked innocently. Dib hesitated then replied, "Of course. I mean _really._ All this hype only started after that dumb movie two years ago."

Zita smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. You should have seen my mom when we went to go see that movie in 3D," she laughed softly, "She's such a spaz."

Dib returned the small laugh. "So, do you believe the theory?"

Zita got a thoughtful look. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out Friday, huh?" Dib nodded. "Ye-" All of the sudden, there was a jolt on the ground. Earthquake.

Zita fell back into Dib who fell back into the snow. Gas had not even moved. The two where face to face on the ground. Dib blushed. "Um," Dib stuttered, "Heh." Zita returned the blush while getting up. Dib followed. "Sorry," Zita giggled, "Weird earthquake."

"Yeah," Dib squeaked.

Then the bus drove up. A couple other kids came out of their houses. Dib heard some of them talking about the sudden jolt.

Dib just hoped none of them saw how he and Zita collided.

Another day passed of more arguing about 12/21/12.

And by December 20th, Dib saw at least three hobos with signs saying: _The end is near!_

Uh, huh.

Right.

Dib sat silently on his bed at 9:55 p.m. Thursday night. He stared at his laptop screen, watching the levels of sun flares via satellite.

Once it was 9:59, Dib held his breath as he watched the levels rise number by number. "No, no, no," Dib said to himself quietly. Then he almost fainted as the clock struck 10 p.m. and the levels sky rocketed. "_No_!" Dib cried out.

"Shut up!" Gaz called from down the hall.

"No you shut up!" Dib shouted back, "The world is going to end!"

"_What did you just say to me_?" Gaz yelled.

Dib hesitated. "Nothing!"

Then he sat in silence again, just watching the numbers go up and down. _No_… They were right… Wait, solar flares happen all the time.

Yeah, all the time.

This would pass right over.

_All the time_ Dib thought.

Dib nearly choked on his cereal when he watched the news.

"The entire state of California is gone. This huge fault also seems to be spreading throughout the United States. Everyone is advised to pack their things and find a safe place such as a bunker."

"Damn," Gaz breathed.

When Dib met up with Zita she was crying. Alex was consoling her.

"Oh my gosh," Dib exhaled, "What happened? Zita, what's wrong?" "

"What's it to you, freak?" Alex hissed.

"No, no. Alex, it's fine," Zite assured in-between cracks and sniffs. She looked Dib in his chocolate eyes, "M-my grandparents were in Cal-California. Dib, I think you were wrong. The w-world is ending."

An adult rushed out. "Are you kids crazy? You need to get inside! School is canceled!" Zita sniffed. "M-my parents have already left, can I stay with you, Dib?" Dib felt his cheeks warm. Crap. She wants to come over? Alex scowled at Dib. "Uh, uh, s-sure. Alex?" "Not in a million years," she growled, "But it'll be for my best friend."

Gaz turned on the news the minute they all walked in the door to Dib's home.

Zita and Alex took a seat on the couch. Dib set down his bag and went to the kitchen to sort out his thoughts—and get Zita some water.

"This can't be happening…" Dib hyperventilated, "No, no, no. I-it was a movie. The world can't really…" "Freak!" he heard Alex call, "Water! Now!"

Dib stopped talking to himself and got Zita a glass of water. He walked into the room and held it out to her. Alex snatched it and handed it to Zita who took it gratefully. "Thanks Dib," Zita said quietly after a long swig.

"Guys, look at this," Gaz breathed as she turned up the volume on the TV.

"The fault seems to be spreading all the way across Texas now. And more faults have been seen forming at the peak of Minnesota and headed towards Iowa."

All of the teenagers gasped at once. Iowa is the state they lived in. Knoxville, Iowa.

Crap.

"No!" Zita shouted, "This can't be happening!" Both Alex and Zita burst into tears. Gaz walked to a different room. Alex stood. "Zita, I love you, but I have to get back to my parents," she looked to Dib, "I still think you're a freak." "Alex! Please don't leave me!" Zita cried.

"I'm sorry," Alex bent down and hugged her. Then she left.

"My parents…" Zita breathed.

Dib sat next to her. Zita looked him in the eyes. "Dib, since we're going to die, I want you to know that I've always kind of liked you."

Dib blushed. "Uh," he stumbled, "I… I like you too."

Then Zita leaned in and gently placed her lips on Dib's.

_Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod._

Zita pulled away and smiled. Dib felt all poofy inside. Butterflies, a lump in his throat, the whole enchilada. Then Dib had an epiphany. "No," he said. Zita's perfect eyebrows raised. "What?"

"No. I am _so_. Not dying today," Dib stood. Zita followed him up. "Dib, what are you talking about? The world is _ending_." "I know someone who can get us out of here. I just hope he'll help. Go get your stuff."


	3. Desperate

_Skadoosh!_

_Hehehe._

_Last chapter, but I want to make a sequel story._

_Thoughts?_

_I might make one anyway. _

_Pssh._

_Lol._

_Read on you cha-cha dancing mice! _

Birds flew across the sky in huge flocks. The fault was getting closer.

Dib knocked hard on his nemesis's door. The door opened to reveal a small gray robot. "HI!" he screeched. "What the-?" Zita started. "Gaz?" Dib prompted. Gaz dropped her bag, walked past Dib and Zita, grabbed Gir by the antenna, and slammed him against the wall. Gaz was much taller now too, so Gir was raised off the floor. "Where is Zim?" she snarled.

"Right here!" Zim stood against the wall, with no disguise on.

"Oh, my G-!" Zita exclaimed. Gaz shushed her.

Dib rushed in. "Zim! You have to help! The world is ending and-"

"No you can't ride in my ship," he snapped, "The Voot won't hold all of you and besides, why would_ I_ take _you_?"

"Wait, ship?" Zita questioned.

"Shh," Gaz shushed.

"C' mon, Zim. I know there is _some_ good in you!"

"Never!" he shouted and turned his back, "Now if you excuse me, I have to get off this stupid rock before I'm swallowed in by it."

Dib lost his patience. He reached down and plucked the alien up by the antenna.

"Listen to me! All those times you could have killed me. Up in space, here in your base, any time! Why leave me to die _now_?"

Zim glared at him. "I was planning to save you as a gift for The Tallest," he snarled.

"Then take me! Take all of us as 'gifts'!" Dib gasped, "Or I'll take the ship and leave _you_ here!"

"You can't fly my ship," Zim scoffed, "You can't read Irken."

Dib reached into his laptop bag and pulled out a small USB port. "With this, I can translate it. I picked up a few things from Tak's ship."

Zim continued to glare at him It looked like the two were having a mental conversation. And angry one. Then the whole house began to shake. A low computer voice sounded. "Zim, the fault is getting closer by the second. If you don't want to be crushed, I recommend you get into the Voot within 40 seconds. 39, 38, 37…"

"ZIM!" Dib shouted.

"FINE!" Zim yelled back, "Put me down!"

Dib dropped Zim and grabbed Zita's hand. "Computer! 5 to the launching bay!"

Despite the furious shaking, the house obeyed and a piece of the floor rose out of the floor, the ceiling opened and they rose to the attic of the house. A giant Irken insignia could be seen on the wall. "Holy shit!" Zita gasped, "So you weren't crazy! He was an alien!"

"Yeah!" Dib responded, C' mon!"

The five of them, Zim, Gir, Gaz, Dib, and Zita, loaded into the Voot Runner. Surprisingly, they all fit. Gaz sat to the right of Zim who sat in the pilot chair. Dib sat behind him while Zita sat to the left. Gir had to sit in the back with cargo.

"5, 4, 3…" the computer threatened.

"Here we go!" Zim shouted.

The roof of Zim's base opened up and the small UFO rose off the pedestal. Dib looked out the window and saw the huge crack in the earth swallow Zim's base.

"My parents… my baby sister… I'm never going to see them again, am I?" Zita asked softly.

"Dad…" Gaz breathed.

"No, we aren't," Dib sighed, his eyes filling with tears, "So the movie was right."

"Yup," Gaz replied.

From outer space, the Earth looked like a rolling fire ball on one side, a cloud of ash on another, and a giant ocean on the other.

Dib heard a small laugh slip out from Zim. Dib smacked him. "What?" Zim asked, angrily, "I was trying to destroy the planet anyway. You star just saved me the trouble."

"Your unbelievable," Dib grumbled, "Where to?"

"Well, I'm heading for my home planet. Irk."

"No way," Zita breathed, "I'm going to see a _real alien planet?_" Dib scooted close to her. "Yup. This might seem like a bad time, but," Dib smiled softly, "I told you so." Zita returned the smile. "You're still crazy."

"How long until we get there?" Gaz demanded, "I don't want to put up with these two for very long." "About six months," Zim replied.

Gaz's mouth dropped. "What are we going to do for food? And a bathroom?"

Zim paused. "Never thought of that. Well, I have an air lock in the back and spare snacks. I think we'll be okay."

"_You think_?"

Zim shrugged.

"I knew I should have stayed on Earth and gotten crushed like everyone else…" Gaz growled.

Zim laughed. "That's what you get for hitching a ride. Thank your stupid brother." Gaz swatted Dib upside the head. "Jerk."

Dib shoved her back. "Bitch."

Zita laughed.

"Ugh," Zim grumbled, "This is going to be one long trip."


End file.
